wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Are you having trouble logging in? Contact wikia here. Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Diver Inspects Reef Made of Tires= * Goodyear Trout and Bridgestone Carp populations at an all time high. - The Lake Effect 14:52, 18 June 2007 (UTC) =Ten Yangtzee Alligators Come Up For Air= Did someone say "poodle"? Ace-o-aces 18:48, 17 June 2007 (UTC) * Chinese counterfeit alligators proven to be inferior to the American versions. - The Lake Effect 03:31, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * "Haha! Without that damned Australian around nobody can harm us!" --Careax 07:11, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =Pee Wee Herman At The Guys Choice Awards= And today's Secret Word is... um... what's the opposite of manly? --Toadaron 01:31, 20 June 2007 (UTC) *Re-enactment of that fateful day at that Sarasota moviehouse. - The Lake Effect 06:35, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * "Wait, this is the GUYS Choice awards? Oops, I must have misread the title!" --Careax 07:10, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =Hamas Militant Kicks Down A Door in Gaza City= The TSA was sent to the Men's Room at Burbank airport to apprehend Randroid for carrying weapons of mass destruction (also known as his dirty socks). --Randroid 05:46, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =A Young Child Meets The Greatest President Ever= * I don't even know if you're old enough to be employed, but you're doing a heckuva job, brownie! - The Lake Effect 14:47, 18 June 2007 (UTC) =The U.S. Open Golf Tournament= * Tiger Woods crowned new Hungry Hungry Hippo champion. --Careax 07:09, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =Tulsa, Oklahoma Time Capsule= Before After The Bush Administration Coalition Plymouth Authority improvements continue to be a resounding success. ="Dracula's" Castle Returned to Family= * Vagrant found sleeping in famed blood orgy room. - The Lake Effect 14:46, 18 June 2007 (UTC) * Family immediately posts jobs for "500 virgins or stupid Turks" and claim "there's a lot at stake". --Careax 07:07, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =Cowboy Gets Thrown Off Horse During Rodeo= * It still beats flying on the airlines. - The Lake Effect 04:16, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *"No, buck you, redneck." - The horse =Condoleezza Rice's Assistant, John Negroponte, Visits Pakistan= "When choking a defenseless baby, one should still approach from behind." =GOP Presidential candidate, Fred Thompson Makes rare TV Appearance= "I'm really 38. This is all the magic of Hollywood hair and makeup." =Children Visit The Bear Exhibit At The San Francisco Zoo= Seconds later, and to their horror, the children discovered there was no glass in the window. *Only Stephen Jr. can save you now. -The Lake Effect 06:37, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =Animal Activists Free Dancing Bears= Seconds later, the former dancing bears remembered they were real bears and ate the animal rights activists. =Mayor Bloomberg Leaves GOP!= The T-1000 Terminator robot traveled back in time to inform Mr. Bloomberg that the Republicans have no future. --Randroid 05:40, 20 June 2007 (UTC) *And so this guy here says to me, "Come with me if you want your political career to live." - The Lake Effect 06:39, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =A Close Up Of An Airbus A380 Engine= Even with his new giant ventilation fan, Dick Cheney still couldn't get the stench out of his bathroom. --Careax 07:04, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =Two Saudi Princes Attend The Paris Air Show= *Snap and Crackle, looking for Pop. - The Lake Effect 06:33, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * "Yes, we're looking to buy as many crop-dusting aviation schools as you in the West can spare." --Careax 07:01, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =The French Reenact The Battle of Waterloo= Only the French would celebrate one of their greatest losses. --Randroid 22:54, 20 June 2007 (UTC) "Zee British did not win. Wi chose to lose!" --Careax 05:30, 21 June 2007 (UTC) =French President Nicolas Sarkozy Addresses Parliament= *My fellow Frenchmen, I surrender. - The Lake Effect 17:37, 20 June 2007 (UTC) =Hong Kong Celebrates The Annual Dragon Boat Festival= =Nancy Reagan Attends Dedication to Ronald Reagan Medical Center= =The Queen and Prince Phillip= * Lizzie and Phil attend the annual Inspector Gadget Convention. --Careax 06:10, 22 June 2007 (UTC) * I'm wearing this because I'm a dirty old man. What's your excuse Liz?" --Careax 06:10, 22 June 2007 (UTC) =Homer J. Simpson Kidnapped in Malaysia= =Cars Crushed To Stop Street Racing= * "Dang du! My furry dice are still in there!" --Careax 06:11, 22 June 2007 (UTC)